


Revelry

by pvtrule



Category: Party Hard (Video Game)
Genre: Drug Use, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 18:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18609955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvtrule/pseuds/pvtrule
Summary: 我们的无名英雄被抓住了，等待他的便是我们喜闻乐见的展开【指rape





	Revelry

“条子！这他妈的是个条子！”  
约翰被重重地摔在墙上，哼了一声，脑袋嗡嗡地响。面前的彪形大汉把他上衣口袋里的警察证甩到地上，对着他的同伴怒吼。  
警察证没关系，但是他的刀——  
“你带着刀干什么，小警察？”面前的的大汉从他身上摸出他不锈钢的好伙伴，随手扔到一边，“为了保护自己那可爱的屁股吗？哈！”房间里的另外四个人跟着哄笑起来，一个人还做出了及其夸张的动作来嘲笑他。  
啊——当然，当然不是了。约翰想。去你们妈的，你们他妈的都该死，他听着达利斯在他的脑壳里尖叫嘶吼着辱骂所有人，但是他保持沉默，只有双眼在阴影里恼怒的瞪着对方。  
突然间达利斯闭嘴了，然后又嗡嗡地响。他花了两秒钟才意识到大汉又一次击中了他的脑袋。  
“你他妈在瞪什么婊子？！”大汉抓着他的头发对他大吼。约翰嫌恶地皱了皱眉头。然而大汉捕捉到了他曲棍球面具下的表情，抓着头发把他扔到房间中央的床上。  
他被扔出去后趴跪在上面。正当他摇摇晃晃地想要站起来的时候，被人按住了后脑勺摁了回去。还算匀称的体格如今就像一只小鸡一样弱，约翰胡思乱想着，达利斯在脑中嗤笑自己。  
脑后传来一个尖利的声音，大概就是摁着他的那个人：“别动！给我乖点，婊子就该有婊子的样子。”他顿了顿，大概是转头对着他的同伴说话，“怎么样，要不要把他的面具给脱了？”  
“啐，才不要，我可不想对着一个丑男硬起来。”  
“就是，他只要给我乖乖挨操就行。”  
“也是。”  
摁着他的头的男人坐在约翰的背上压着他，把他的手抽出来锁到靠墙的床柱上。别扭的姿势让他感到肌肉酸痛，然后他意识到一个事情——自己正像条渴望交配的母狗一样高高地撅起屁股。有人不怀好意地抚摸他的屁股，接着他的裤子被扯了下来，堆在他弯曲的膝盖处。约翰扭过头想看他身后的人，然而面具限制了他的视野——他从未如此怨恨过他的面具，约翰想着，不自觉地咬紧了牙。  
什么人在他的屁股上摩挲了几下，然后掰开了他的臀瓣，把小小的金属细管塞进了他的肛门。他痛呼一声，意识到那是润滑剂的管口。紧接着，大量冰冷粘稠的液体就这样涌进他的身体 ，一小部分甚至在拔出管子的时候满溢了出来。约翰感觉到房间里的其他人把他们的视线都集中到了他的身上——或者说他的屁股上。有什么人把手指捅了进来，在他的肠子内搅动，发出黏腻的水声。  
“干嘛对他这么好啊？还上润滑？你不会喜欢上这个条子的屁股了吧？”  
“傻逼，你不想对你的老二好一点我还想呢。”  
“我看你完全就是个菜鸟吧！”  
那些人哄笑起来。约翰的左耳紧贴着床，只听到自己头发和床单摩擦的声音，以及微弱的振动声——那大概是外面派对正在放的音乐，而右耳则听到了这群人的笑声，这两样的叠加让他更为恼怒起来。  
压在他身上的人从他身上离开，接着就有人把阴茎捅了进来。约翰气得浑身打颤，然而他身后的人无视了他的怒火，不管不顾地在他体内乱捅。  
韦斯特先生，你可真是可悲啊，达利斯在他的脑子里嘲笑道。闭嘴，约翰咬紧牙，怒斥着另一个自己，别以为你事不关己，你现在也是那个被操的婊子。达利斯闭嘴了，但是约翰也觉得自己可真他妈可悲——在这种情况下他的老二居然还能充血，还湿得一塌糊涂。  
屋子里开始充斥着一股甜腻的气味，令人生厌。约翰察觉到那些人比之前还要兴奋，就像是吸食了毒品一样。不，不用“就像”了，那完全就是毒品。他身后的人还在操着他，就像是不会停歇的噩梦一样。那条该死的阴茎每次碾过他那该死的前列腺就会有他妈的快感沿着他的脊椎窜到他的脑子里，他为了保持清醒不得不胡思乱想，但他的脑子还是越来越难集中注意力去思考一件事情。自己迟早会被操到失神，他想。  
“你他妈就不能快点完事吗？老子硬得发疼。”  
“去你妈的。”他背上的人一边操着他一边回答，“你要真那么硬就去操他的嘴好了。”  
“我可不想被他咬到。”  
“给他上点‘那个’不就行了。”  
不，不要。  
约翰意识到他们的意图，挣扎起来：“滚！去你们妈的！你们想都别想！”  
“闭嘴，婊子！”有人压了上来，抓住他的手臂，给他扎了一针。约翰疯狂地摇头，他感觉自己该死的泪腺在分泌泪水。他从未感到如此屈辱，作为约翰·韦斯特的他是，作为达利斯的他更是。  
突然，迷雾弥散。  
寂静降临了。  
快乐。平静。柔和。  
是他渴望已久的宁静。  
他感觉到海水包围着他。  
不知道为什么，他放松了下来，遗忘了上一秒发生的事情。潮湿、咸腥的气味围绕着他，进入他的身体。  
他开始渴求更多。  
于是他晃动他无力的手臂，向海洋乞求着他的欲望，而海洋回应了他。  
剧烈的风暴摇晃着他的身体，更多、更充实的力量在他的身体内搅动。  
平静。祥和。快乐。  
快乐。  
快乐。  
嘈杂声渐渐变大，最后充斥了他的耳朵。人声、音乐声混杂在一起，甜腻的气味浓郁得令人窒息。有人在笑，在说些什么——  
“你看他的嘴，可真他妈的骚啊。”  
他的面具被往上扯，微弱的光从他的眼睛上方透下来，但他什么也看不到。他们只把面具扯离他的嘴，好让他们把自己的老二捅进来。他的嘴现在就大张着——被阴茎塞得鼓鼓囊囊。  
约翰感到恶心。他发现自己浑身上下都黏黏糊糊的，糟糕透了。他的嘴巴被操得火辣辣地疼，想要把嘴里的肉块咬下来，却发现自己浑身乏力——连合上嘴的力气都没有。  
咸腥的精液在他口中爆发，他被迫吞咽了几口。刚刚操完他的嘴的男人心满意足地拍拍他的脸颊，像对待一条狗一样说了句“好孩子”。约翰把头靠在床垫上，无力地张着嘴，任由那些精液随着他的唾液濡湿床单。他感到浑身乏力，精疲力尽，然而他的腰却被牢牢地掐住了，无力的双腿支撑着重量还要受着快感的折磨，不停地打着颤。  
他不知道、也不敢去想象被幻觉迷惑的那段时间有多长，以及他经历了什么，但他隐隐约约猜到了。操他妈的。  
约翰感觉到有人把他抱了起来，靠在自己的胸膛上。手铐从他的手腕上滑落，他的脚被压得生疼。于是他忍不住地想抬高一点身子，却激怒了他身后的人。一双有力的手掐住他的腰，狠狠地把他往下压。  
疼痛。约翰开始发出细微的呜咽声，厌恶感和不知所措蔓延到身体的每一个角落。身后的人抱着他，胡乱地操干着他。也许是为了快速解决，那个人摸上了他的阴茎，就着约翰溢出的前列腺液撸动起来，把他带向高潮。射出的那一瞬间，约翰不自觉地绞紧了屁股里的阴茎，迎接了最后一次的侮辱。身后的人放开了他，他瘫倒在床上，精神恍惚。他痛恨所有人，也包括自己。  
房间里的甜腻气息愈发浓郁，现在没人在意床上的警察了。约翰把他的面具拉回原来的位置，看见那几个瘾君子正瘫倒在他们自己的迷幻世界中。  
来吧，就好像以往那样。  
约翰把自己的衣服整理好，爬下床，从杂乱的衣物下摸索到自己的匕首。幸亏他们对他下的药还不算多，他想。他不停地喘着气，摇摇晃晃地站起来，忍着屁股上冰凉、黏腻的感觉，慢慢地走向那些人所在的方向。  
来吧，就好像以往那样。达利斯重复道。  
他闭了闭眼，握紧手中的匕首。  
“……就像以往那样。”


End file.
